Una sorpresa inesperada
by naiara moon
Summary: Hoy tenía que ser uno de esos días que debería de estar feliz pero su felicidad se opacaba por su recuerdo, pero una sorpresa inesperada hará que su vida vuelva a brillar.


_**Los personajes de sailormoon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. **_

_**Aquí les dejo este one shot que tiene mezclado un poco del manga y del anime para homenajear a nuestra querida sailor venus. **_

_**Una sorpresa inesperada.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto su recuerdo aún estaba presente como una estaca en su corazón. Extrañaba las últimas batallas que habían luchado juntos por defender la tierra, no quería ser egoísta ni siquiera pensar de eso modo pero lo echaba tanto de menos que deseaba volver luchar contra el mal, aunque él la odiara por lo menos podía tenerlo presente y aguantar su mal genio en su contra, pero desde el día que se habían despedido de ellos en el parque y habían regresado a su planeta se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de su estrellita fugaz._

_Cepilló su cabello se colocó un vestido blanco que se moldeaba a la perfección en su escultural y bien formado cuerpo, se puso su lazó naranja sobre su cabello y salió a la parte trasera en donde podía pensar y ver el hermoso amanecer que comenzaba a verse en el cielo. Una vez fuera caminó por las hierbas y se sentó sobre un columpio en forma de rueda que tenía colgado sobre un árbol y se dispuso a mirar el hermoso amanecer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sola que sentía en este día tan especial como su cumpleaños debería de estar feliz pero su felicidad se opacaba con los recuerdos del pasado._

_Lo extrañaba a él a la única persona que la trataba como si no existiese en este mundo como si simplemente fuese un objeto comprado en la tienda más barata, pero no podía hacer nada lo mejor era olvidarse del peli plata pero no podía, no era capaz y se maldecía mil veces así misma, por qué habiendo tantos hombres sobre la tierra se fue enamorar precisamente de Yaten Kou._

_Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a columpiarse con más ligereza mirando como poco a poco el cielo iba tornando un color anaranjado y rayos rojizos, No pudo evitar pensar que si alguien la viese de pie a las siete de la madrugada nadie se lo creería, pero no era capaz de dormir por el dolor que sentía en su corazón y por lo sola que se sentía cuando sus amigas ya estaban con sus respectivas parejas, a veces tenía la sensación que solo era un mal tercio entre ellas y que solo estorbaba por no lograr encontrar al hombre perfecto, pero no lo había y al que amaba jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero no se sentía sola por un amor perdido si no también por sus padres desde hace un año ya no vivían juntos por causa de un traslado a Inglaterra por un ascenso en el trabajo de su papá. Mina no había querido ir con ellos prefirió quedarse al lado de sus amigas que más que amigas eran como hermanas, no quería dejarlas solas tampoco por si la paz se acababa algún día y tenían que volver a luchar para defender a su princesa. Por lo que todo los meses recibía un cheque a su nombre con suficiente dinero para sus necesidades y pagar las facturas necesarias._

_Seguía perdida en su mundo y balanceándose en el columpio como una niña pequeña hasta que escuchó una voz ronca acercándose cada vez más hacia donde ella se encontraba._

_—¿Mina estás bien? —preguntó un pequeño gatito de blanco pelaje mirando con angustia a su dueña. Se había levantado hace una hora y no la había encontrado en su cama por lo que comenzó buscándola con desesperación por la casa, hasta que la encontró en el jardín como una alma en pena, había querido acercársele en ese momento pero prefirió dejarla sola para prepararle una sorpresa y así lograr sacarle una sonrisa. Cuando terminó con lo que tenía en su mente fue en su encuentro._

_Al escucharlo la rubia frenó en seco con sus pies sobre el suelo ensuciando un poco sus bailarinas de tierra y restos de hierbas verdes. Soltó una de sus manos de la cuerda que agarraba al columpio y limpió una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla y miró al actor de dicha voz._

_—Estoy bien Artemis —echó una falsa sonrisa —no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien._

_—No me mientas Mina —se acercó a ella y la acarició con su colita por sus tobillos —te conozco muy bien y sé que estabas llorando ¿Dime qué sucede?_

_—Te juro que no sucede nada — se rió pero sus risas sonaron falsas —enserio solo que me entró algo en el ojo —rascó sus ojos fingiendo que le picaban —ves ya saque la basura que se me metió en mi ojito —esbozó una sonrisa que para Artemis no fue nada sincera._

_—Algo me dice que me estas mintiendo —se subió a su regazo y la miró a sus ojos celestes que mostraban amargura y sufrimiento —tu mirada me lo dice pero entiendo que no estés preparada para decírmelo, pero sea lo sea quiero que me prometas que cuando te sientas preparada me cuentes lo que te sucede._

_La rubia asintió —Te lo prometo Artemis pero como te dije hace unos segundos no me ocurre nada malo —acarició su cabecita._

_—Está bien te creeré —respondió resignado a no lograr sonsacarle nada a su dueña —será mejor que vayamos a dentro hace aún un poco de fresco y más te tengo una hermosa sorpresa en casa y si esperamos mucho tiempo aquí afuera se puede perder —se bajó de las piernas de Mina y la incitó a que se levantase para así poder darle la sorpresa que le había preparado._

_Al presenciar la insistencia del felino se levantó del columpio viendo como este se mecía ya al no sentir su peso y como se detenía a no tener ningún movimiento. Siguió cada paso que daba Artemis por el jardín hasta que entraron a la casa, se descalzó y colocó las zapatillas de leopardo que tenía al lado de la puerta. Sintió un estruendo en su interior indicándole que tenía hambre por lo que pensó ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer hasta que sintió unos pasos y visualizó una sombra acercándose a ella._

_Su cuerpo se tensó a sentir esa presencia por lo que comenzó a buscar con su mirada a Artemis sin encontrar rastro de él, su angustia cada vez iba a más y su rostro iba cambiando a terror ¿Y si entró algún ladrón? o ¿Es un nuevo enemigo y descubrió su identidad? se maldijo a ella misma por no tener su pluma de transformación a su lado y poder transformarse._

_Se colocó detrás de la puerta y cogió un bate de béisbol que tenía a su disposición esperando a que el individuo entrase, una vez que entró lo alzó en el aire pero se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba, llevó una mano a su corazón y respiró aliviada al ver a ese hombre._

_—¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! — alzó su voz aún con sus nervios a flor de piel saliendo de su escondite—estuve a punto de golpearte —colocó el bate de béisbol contra la pared y se acercó a él — ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces en tu forma humana?_

_Artemis volteó a verla y no pudo evitar pensar que no tenía su pluma de transformación con ella, pero hoy no era día de reclamos por lo que pensó dejarlo pasar y darle una agradable sorpresa._

_—Luego te explico pero necesito que vengas conmigo —le entregó caballerosamente su brazo y sintió como ella pasaba el suyo por el hueco que quedaba libre y se aferraba a él. La guío por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la cocina y antes de entrar le pidió que cerrase los ojos, podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de la rubia en su brazo y como se movía con nerviosismo e impaciencia por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo único que él esperaba y suplicaba para sus adentros era que le gustase y poder sacarle una sonrisa y fuese la Mina de siempre. La soltó de su brazo y le pidió que se calmara para así poder agarrarla por su cintura y llevarla suavemente hacia adentro._

_En el momento que pusieron sus pies sobre la plaqueta de la cocina el peli plata le susurró en su oído que ya podía abrirlos. La rubia con rapidez abrió sus ojos pestañeando un par de veces y quedando fascina con lo elegante y fascinante que se veía la mesa. Estaba cubierta con un mantel beige y por encima de ello un cubre manteles de organza de color violeta y estampado de flores, encima del mantel había dos platos, los cubiertos y dos copas en cada lado y en el medio había un delicioso desayuno que constaba; de unos pancakes y un zumo de naranja vertido en una jarra de cristal._

_—Esto... esto ... no lo puedo creer, esta hermoso —dijo impresionada aún estancada en el mismo lugar._

_Se frotó sus ojos pensando que quizás todo era un sueño y lo que estaba realmente viendo nada era real, pero esa posibilidad rápidamente salió de su mente atrayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, cuando sintió como Artemis la cogía con galantería por su mano y la acercaba hacia la mesa arrastrándole la silla hacia atrás y esperando a que ella se sentase. En el momento que se sentó sintió como la arrastraba un poco hacia delante de la mesa y le vertían un poco de jugo en su vaso de cristal._

_Tenía la sensación que estaba en el cielo con esas atenciones pero no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría que esta hermosa sorpresa se la regalase el hombre al que amaba._

_Esbozó una enternecedora sonrisa y agarró su vaso mirando al peli plata —gracias por la linda sorpresa que me preparaste realmente jamás pensé que esto fuese a suceder y que me tratases con tanta delicadeza como si fuese una joya que no puede quebrarse._

_Artemis acarició su mejilla —para mi eres alguien especial —vio como la rubia se sonrojó —no quiero que pienses mal llevamos años trabajando juntos te aprecio mucho pero como amigo y más mi deber es cuidarte y velar porque tú seas feliz —acarició su mano y se bajó a su altura dándole un beso en su mejilla izquierda._

_—Gracias —volvió agradecerle. Realmente estaba feliz aunque el recuerdo de Yaten seguía en su mente._

_—No tienes nada que agradecerme lo hago con gusto y más este no es el único regalo que te tengo, pero primero vamos a desayunar si no el desayuno se nos enfriara —le soltó la mano y bordeó la mesa sentándose enfrente de la rubia._

_El desayuno estaba siendo muy agradable para ambos el peli plata estaba dichoso por haber logrado sacarle más de una sonrisa a su dueña y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz porque si Mina era feliz él también lo sería. La rubia se sentía en un ambiente agradable al lado de la persona que tenía enfrente le sonría y le alegraba el día mientras ella seguía soñando con lo que deseaba._

_Cuando terminaron de desayunar Mina quiso levantarse para recoger llevando una negativa de Artemis que se levantó y comenzó a recoger todo lo que habían ensuciado, como le había dicho hace unos segundos fue él quien le preparó la sorpresa y sería también él quien recogería todo. Después de poner todo los cubiertos en el lavavajillas y ponerlo a lavar durante un ciclo corto se fue dejando a Mina en la cocina mientras iba a buscarle el otro regalo que le tenía, en el momento que llegó a la cocina y ocultó el regalo que había dejado escondido en la habitación de sus padres detrás de su espalda y se acercó a ella._

_—Antes no te lo había dicho y quería agradecerte por todos estos años que me aguantaste que combatimos juntos contra el mal pero sobre todo por nuestra linda amistad —sacó el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y se las entregó en sus manos —feliz cumpleaños._

_Había quedado impresionada con el detalle que tenía delante de ella, eran las rosas más hermosas que había visto pero la segunda vez que Artemis le regalaba un ramo de rosas, las cogió entre sus manos y las olió pudiendo embriagarse del dulce aroma que desprendían, se acercó un paso a él y se tiró a sus brazos agradeciéndole el detalle y corrió hacia el jarrón que tenía en el pasillo de la entrada, le echó agua y colocó las flores dentro del jarrón de porcelana. Iba volver a la cocina en donde estaba el peli plata cuando en esos precisos instantes escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se acercó a ella y miró por la mirilla de quien se trataba pudiendo darse cuenta que era el cartero._

_Abrió la puerta y lo saludó._

_—Buenos días señorita le traigo un paquete para usted —sacó una agenda electrónica del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones en donde los clientes debían de firmar y se la entregó —debe de firmarme aquí como el producto fue entregado a usted en su domicilio —le entregó el lápiz en su mano y vio como ella lo cogía entre las suyas._

_Después de firmar en donde le había indicado el cartero cogió el paquete entre sus manos y cerró la puerta haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. Con la caja cuadrada de cartón entre sus brazos llamó a Artemis y corrió hacia el salón para mirar lo que le habían enviado. En el momento que llegó al salón se sentó en el suelo y buscó el remitente para saber quién se lo enviaba encontrándolo en la parte superior al lado derecho._

_—¿Qué pasó Mina? —preguntó un poco angustiado entrando al salón — a qué vienen esos gritos —la buscó con su mirada encontrándola en el suelo al lado del sofá mirando ilusionada un paquete que tenía entre sus manos —¿Y eso qué es?_

_—Es un regalo que me enviaron mis padres desde Inglaterra —respondió con entusiasmo —ven siéntate a mi lado —dio unas palmaditas en el suelo y vio como el peli plata caminaba hacia donde se encontraba y se sentaba a su lado —vamos mirar que contiene esta caja —esbozó una sonrisa y poco a poco comenzó abrirla._

Con entusiasmo comenzó a sacar el papel crepe de colores que envolvían con cuidado y detalle su contenido, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos y sus brazos se movían a la velocidad del viento tirando todo hacia los lados hasta que encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando. Sus ojos brillaban con cada objeto que iba sacando quedando fascinada por el hermoso conjunto que tenía entre sus manos, siguió buscando hasta que encontró envuelto en papel de regalo una caja rectangular, los movió un poco al lado de su oído escuchando un pequeño ruido he imaginándose lo que podía ser, comenzó a desenvolver el papel rojo con cuidado por los laterales soltando con sus uñas la cinta adhesiva que los envolvía.

Luego de sacar por completo el papel miró fascinada lo que contenía y rompió con rapidez el plástico transparente que cubría los bombones que tanto le gustaban y hacía años que no probaba desde el día que había venido a vivirse a Tokio.

—Humm siguen estando tan deliciosos como siempre —dijo llevándose dos bombones a su boca saboreándolos con delicadeza.

—¿Me das uno? —preguntó con esperanzas esperando que Mina le diese uno y no le echase ninguna excusa ya que él también quería saber si eran tan deliciosos como decía la rubia.

Inmediatamente giró su rostro con su boca llena de chocolate y alzó una ceja mirándolo seriamente como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese la peor noticia que podía existir en el mundo. Tragó lo que tenía en su boca y le respondió:

—Lo siento Artemis aún que estés en tu forma humana el chocolate te puede caer mal en tú panza y sabes que te quiero mucho —llevó una mano a su corazón ensuciando su vestido blanco de chocolate — y no quiero que te me enfermes.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió —solo te cuido y me preocupo por tu bienestar —se levantó del suelo y cogió el resto de los regalos en su mano libre ya que en la otra tenía los bombones —no me mires con esa cara de lástima porque no me vas a convencer recuerda lo hago por tú bien —acarició su cabello y lo miró por última vez retirándose a su habitación.

Las horas fueron pasando para cierta rubia que estaba sentada en su cama comiéndose aún los pocos bombones que quedaban, miró el reloj pulsera de su muñeca llevando un pequeño susto y dando un ligero brinco sobre su cama por lo tarde que era ya que solo quedaba una hora y media para la comida en el templo.

Se levantó de un solo golpe de su cama y dejó los chocolates encima de ella, corrió hasta el lavado de su habitación y abrió el agua caliente para limpiarse las manos del resto de chocolate que tenía en ellas, una vez limpias se las secó con la toalla pequeña que tenía a su lado y regresó a su recamara para comenzar a prepararse.

Se miró en el espejo y empezó a deslizar por sus hombros el vestido blanco que había puesto en la mañana y con rapidez lo fue bajando por sus caderas hasta caer sobre sus pies, lo apartó hacia un lado con el pie y cogió el conjunto que le habían regalado sus padres y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó hacia el tocador se echó un poco de perfume con olor a moras y se pintó un poco sus labios de un tono rosado y salió de allí con prisa buscando a Artemis.

Lo buscó por toda la casa encontrándolo de nuevo en su forma felina durmiendo sobre su cojín favorito, se acercó a él sin hacer mucho ruido con sus tacones y le acarició su cabecita con suavidad y le habló dulcemente para despertarlo.

Sintió sobre su mano como se movía y estiraba sus patitas hacia adelante dando un sonoro bostezó.

—¿Qué pasó Mina por qué me despiertas? —se quejó sin aún mirarla.

—Porque si no te levantas vamos a llegar tarde y por un día en mi vida quiero intentar llegar temprano y más a ser mi cumpleaños la anfitriona tiene que llegar a su hora —pasó sus manos por debajo de su barriguita y comenzó hacerle cosquillas.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo resignado irguiéndose del cojín y esta vez fijándose completamente en ella —te ves hermosa con esa ropa aunque reamente ya lo eres.

—Gracias —le echó una dulce sonrisa. Llevaba un mini short negro con medias del mismo color que le quedaban como una segunda piel y se moldeaban con perfección en sus largas y esbeltas piernas, de cintura para arriba tenía una camiseta con rayas azul marinas y blancas cubierta por una chaqueta blanca de entretiempo, los zapatos eran de tacón color beige con una pequeña abertura en la punta y cerrados por detrás.

Después de agradecerles los elogios que le había echado decidieron que ya era hora de irse hacia el templo si no querían llegar tarde. Cerró la puerta de la casa con llave y se fueron caminando con tranquilidad

Media hora después ya estaban en las escaleras del templo, subieron los escalones con calma mientras Mina seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos sin poder evitar pensar en Yaten de nuevo, por todo el camino vino pensando en él imaginándose como sería compartir este día a su lado y todos lo que siguiesen porque ella solo quería compartir una vida a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al final del último escalón, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al salón en donde se celebraría su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Abrió la puerta corredera y entraron siendo recibida por todas las chicas entre fuertes abrazos y felicitaciones.

—Gracias chicas —se separó un poco de sus abrazos —gracias de nuevo —se limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

—No tienes nada que agradecernos pero ahora será mejor dejar las lágrimas y empezar a comer la deliciosa comida que preparamos entre todas —respondió Serena con alegría acercándose hacia la mesa que habían preparado.

Luego de que las chicas la soltasen se pudo fijar más en la decoración del salón. Al fondo de la pared colgado en lo alto había una gran pancarta que decía "felicidades Minako" y al lado de esta globos y serpentinas de varios colores colgados en el techo formando ondas entre sí. La mesa tenía un mantel de plástico con dibujitos de sonrisas de color amarillo, encima del mantel estaban todo los utensilios y en el medio de el había bolas de arroz, sukiyaki , tonkatsu ,kushiyaki y por ultimo a cada lado de la comida había refrescos de distintos sabores.

Dio dos pasos y se sentó en la mesa al lado de sus amigas bendijo la comida y comenzaron a comer, primero probó el tonkatsu y luego siguió degustando todo el menú que le habían preparado. Cuando terminaron con la comida que había en la mesa lambio sus dedos siendo regañada por Rei que la veía con cara de recriminación, pero rápidamente ese regaño que le había echado pasó a ser una fuente de diversión y un contagio de risas para todo los presentes al ver como Mina hacía un medio puchero y le echaba la lengua fuera.

Las risas siguieron durante un buen rato hasta que decidieron parar y descansar un poco hasta que sus respiraciones se regulasen. Una vez con sus respiraciones otra vez normales todas se levantaron de la mesa excepto Mina que a petición de sus amigas y a ser la festejada tendría que esperar, mientras ellas recogían y le traían el postre solo que lo último a ella no se lo habían dicho.

Recogieron los platos sucios entre las cuatro y se fueron hacia la cocina dejando a Mina sola, metieron los platos en el lavavajillas y buscaron las velas entre los cajones, después de encontrarlas Lita abrió la nevera sacando el pastel de chocolate relleno de trufa que ella mismo le había preparado. Le colocaron las dos velas en el medio y las encendieron con un encendedor que tenía Amy en sus manos. La castaña cogió el pastel entre sus manos con delicadez mientras las chicas iban a su lado a paso lento para que vela no se apagase. Un poco antes de entrar al salón comenzaron a cantar cumpleaños feliz acercándose cada vez más a su amiga que las veía sorprendida.

Llevó sus manos a su boca impresionada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y su mirada comenzó a brillar con emoción por la grata sorpresa que estaba recibiendo de sus amigas ya que jamás se hubiese imaginado semejante entrada de parte de ellas por lo que su corazón dama brincos de alegría y sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas, pero no lloraba de tristeza si no de felicidad. Vio como dejaban el pastel sobre la mesa y se acercaron a ella abrazándola con cariño y acariciando sus espaldas para que se tranquilizase . Se alejó un poco de ellas y limpió las lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas volviendo agradecerle por enésima vez la fiesta que le habían preparado y que estuviesen en este día tan especial a su lado alegrándole un poco su vida.

Fue jalada por Serena y se sentaron todas alrededor de la mesa mientras Lita preparaba la cámara de fotos para plasmar este recuerdo y en un futuro cuando estuviesen todas juntas recordasen este día.

—Ya es hora Mina —dijo entusiasmada la rubia de chonguitos —tienes que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo.

Miró a su amiga y se inclinó un poco hacia abajo llegando a la altura de las velas pudiendo sentir el calor que desprendían y como armonizaban el ambiente, cerró sus ojos y pidió un deseo. «Me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida a su lado» abrió sus ojos y sopló las velas que se apagaron en solo unos segundos al sentir la bocanada de aire salir de sus labios.

En el momento que apagó las velas escuchó los aplausos a su alrededor y como todas le deseaban lo mejor, se incorporó un poco y cogió el cuchillo que la castaña le ofrecía entre sus manos, partió el pastel por la mitad esperando que su deseo se cumpliese algún día.

El tiempo fue pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para las cinco amigas que se encontraban de celebración disfrutando de la fiesta que le habían preparado a la rubia, luego de estar bailando entre ellas durante horas habían decidido sentarse. Mina se disculpó con ellas y se levantó del suelo, se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió hacia un lado pudiendo así sentir la brisa de la noche, miró su reloj pulsera y decidió despedirse de ellas e ir aún lugar en donde pudiera estar en paz y respirar esa calma que tanto necesitaba para poder hurgar con tranquilidad en sus recuerdos.

Caminó un poco hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigas sentadas y se despidió de ellas diciéndole que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir ya que estaba agotada quedando mañana en la tarde en el templo. Salió por la puerta y dio una calada de aire por no ser descubierta, podía sentir el frio en sus piernas y como las hojas se mecían con la velocidad del viento, siguió caminando hasta que sintió una voz deteniéndola.

—¿Qué quieres Artemis? —se agachó a su altura.

—Preguntarte si acaso no se te olvidó nada —inquirió molesto mirándola con determinación —pensé que ibas a madurar con los años y no dejar cosas olvidadas.

La rubia se rió acariciándole su cabecita.

—No seas tonto no es que me olvidase de ti solo que necesito estar sola y por eso me fui —le dio un beso en su oreja —por qué no te vas con Serena y pasas la noche con Luna ¿si? Por favor necesito estar tranquila.

—Por qué acaso ocurrió algo malo —la miró angustiado — no puedo dejarte sola si no sé qué estás bien.

—No te preocupes Artemis pero te lo agradezco no me pasa nada solo que extraño a mis papas y quiero estar sola solo es eso —mintió —Por favor no quiero volver a suplicártelo.

—Está bien pero cualquiera cosa me dices y voy en tu rescate.

Mina esbozó una sonrisa y lo cogió en sus brazos.

—Gracias —lo abrazó contra si —no te preocupes tanto estaré bien lo único que te pido es que no le digas nada a las demás porque no quiero preocuparlas y ya conoces a nuestra princesa —ambos se rieron —bueno te dejo compórtate bien con Serena y Luna y mañana hablamos —lo dejó en el suelo y vio como desapareció con rapidez delante de sus ojos.

Bajó las escaleras del templo y fue caminando con sus manos en el bolsillo de la cazadora mientras iba pensando de nuevo en el único hombre que le robada todo lo que ella era. Por qué lo amaba ¿por qué un hombre que no vive en este planeta? Por qué amarlo cuando él quien sabe a lo mejor ya está casado con otra. Esos pensamientos la pusieron peor de lo que estaba.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque en donde un día la pequeña dama estaba llorando, se sentó en el mismo columpio y empezó a balancearse. Miró hacia las estrellas que brillaban con un gran esplendor esta noche y volvió a llorar por él porque de esta vez estaba segura que Yaten no regresaría nunca más a la tierra.

Su deseo no se había cumplido.

Seguía perdida en su mundo sin escuchar un solo ruido a su alrededor como si estuviese sola y no existiese otro ser humano sobre la tierra, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella y a la vez sentía como el columpio se iba deteniendo lentamente mientras sus pies aún no habían tocado el suelo.

—Las estrellas son hermosas en la noche y hacen que brillen con más intensidad al lado de luna, pero tú eres más hermosa que todas las constelaciones que se reflejan en el cielo nocturno.

Su cuerpo se tensó esa voz la conocía a la perfección era él o quizás solo era un espejismo y su mente solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, saltó de un sobresalto del columpio y quedo espaldas aquella voz, no quería mirar y desilusionarse y que no fuese realmente el peli plata como ella tanto anhelaba.

Pero nada perdía con intentarlo lentamente fue girándose hacia el otro lado dando una media vuelta y quedando enfrente del amor de su vida, cerró sus ojos y los volvió abrir era imposible simplemente imposible todo era un sueño y lo más seguro que seguía en su cama y en un par de horas sería su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Mina estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación a verla con su miraba perdida como si lo que estuviese viendo no fuese real.

—Yo .. bueno —no era capaz de articular una palabra —qué haces tú aquí acaso hay algún enemigo —miró de un lado a otro buscando a los hermanos del peli plata.

—No , no hay ningún enemigo yo vine por ….

Fue interrumpido por la rubia.

—Entonces esto … esto es un sueño porque si tus hermanos no están nada es real —llevó sus manos a sus oídos bajando un poco su rostro.

—No estas soñando Mina no sé lo que te está sucediendo pero todo es real mis hermanos se quedaron en su planeta con sus respectivas esposas yo vine a buscar a la ….

Volvió a ser interrumpió por Mina que levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que tú estás —aguantó las ganas de llorar delante de él no quería que la viese desecha por las posible palabras —estás ….

Sus palabras fueron selladas por unos labios que se pegaron a los suyos con determinación al principio se sorprendió pero instintivamente abrió su boca para darle permiso a entrar. El beso estaba siendo demandante pero a la vez tierno. Sus lenguas jugueteaban unas con las otras, Mina pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras Yaten la tenía agarrada por las caderas y con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda sensualmente, con ese beso se decían todo lo que sentían uno por el otro y el tiempo que se habían echado de menos sin saber nada de sus vidas desde que se habían separaron hace dos años cuando la tierra volvió a estar en paz.

Sin quererlo se separaron lentamente por falta de oxígeno quedando abrazados por unos segundos podían sentir la brisa en sus cuerpos y como sus cabellos se mecían por el viento, pero eso no les importaba solo querían permanecer así por el resto de sus vidas. Yaten deshizo un poco el abrazó aún con sus manos apoyadas en las caderas de la rubia y pegó su frente en la ella quedando sus deliciosos labios a pocos milímetros de los de él.

—No estoy casado —la agarró por la barbilla elevándosela a la altura de sus ojos —y no estás soñando, te amo Mina y se volví a la tierra fue para buscarte y saber si tú sentías lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

No estaba soñando todo era real Yaten había venido a buscarla no porque la tierra estuviese en peligro o decirle que era feliz al lado de otra mujer, si no todo el contrario había venido por ella solo por ella y eso hacía que su mundo volviese a brillar.

—Yo también te amo Yaten —respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas apoyando sus manos en su torso —desde el día que te fuiste me enamoré de ti y te extrañaba cada día que no te veía sintiendo como mi vida se iba apagando lentamente.

Acarició su mejilla sintiendo como esta quemaba sobre sus manos —ahora jamás estaremos separados porque solo vine por ti, no puedo negar que al principio tenía miedo a que tu no sintieses lo mismo, pero ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda porque tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti —pasó su brazo por detrás de sus caderas apegándola contra él uniendo de nuevo sus labios en uno solo.

—Te amo —cortó el beso apoyando su cabeza en su torso y sintió como él la rodeaba y la apegaba aún más contra él —gracias por estar este día tan especial a mi lado —se volvieron a fundar en un tierno beso y se fueron caminando juntos hacia su casa.

El paseo estaba siendo simplemente agradable desde que habían salido del parque nunca soltaron sus manos. Todo el camino se habían dicho cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían echado de menos, pero ahora no querían recordarse del pasado si no del presente y el futuro porque eso era lo que más importaba ahora; su felicidad.

Sacó las llaves de la casa de su bolso y abrió la puerta invitando al peli plata a entrar , una vez que entró la cerró y caminaron juntos hacia el salón, le ofreció algo de tomar llevando una negativa siendo tirada con delicadeza al sofá morado de tres piezas.

—No quiero nada de tomar solamente te quiero a ti —la volvió a besar sintiendo como su sangre burbujeada por dentro de sus venas —¿Sabes? No hicimos las cosas bien —la rubia lo miró sin entender —lo que quiero decir es que —se levantó del sillón y se puso de rodillas delante de ella agarrándola por su mano derecha —no sé como decirte esto porque yo no soy una persona que se pone con esas cosas fuera de los nervios pero tú me nublas toda la visión, lo que quería decirte es… es ¿Si quieres ser mi novia? —la miró esperanzado.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar acababan de salir de sus labios. Bajó un poco su rostro quedando a la altura de sus labios —si amor quiero ser tu novia, tú esposa quiero ser solo tuya por el resto de mi vida —se tiró efusivamente a sus brazos sellando así su unión —se separó un poco de él y le dio una mano para que se levantase viendo como él lo hacía sin ayuda —ven conmigo quiero compartir algo especial contigo.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo jaló hacia su habitación, en el momento que entraron se acercó a la cama y agarró la caja de bombones abriéndola y cogiendo el único bombón en forma de corazón que quedaba, lo llevó a su boca y con sus dientes lo partió por la mitad tragando el que tenía en su boca y acercando el otro trozó a los labios peli plata.

—No tengo otra forma de sellar nuestro amor así que esta mitad de corazón de chocolate que tengo en mis manos es el que representará nuestro amor por toda la eternidad, yo ya comí mi parte y ahora tú te comerás el otro pedazo si realmente me amas —echó una sonrisa viendo como instintivamente abría su boca dándole permiso a ese pedazo de unión, se lo introdujo encima de su lengua y vio como lentamente cerraba su boca atrapándole dos de sus dedos.

—Humm esta delicioso pero mucho más mezclado con el sabor de tus dedos.

Mina se sonrojó —no seas tonto —le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro —oye cariño yo quería pedirte si pasábamos la noche juntos ya que estoy sola porque Artemis se fue pasar la noche con Luna y yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad —hizo un medio puchero intentando convencerlo.

—Claro que si muñeca —le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus labios que aún tenían restos de ese chocolate —jamás te dejaría sola y aunque estuviese tu gato guardián tampoco lo haría porque simplemente eres mía pero lo más importante es porque te amo.

Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso pero esta vez como pareja como dos personas que se llevaban amando desde hace tiempo.

Luego de estar besándose por un tiempo indefinido la rubia decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su pijama para después introducirse en su cama mientras Yaten se metía simplemente con sus bóxers. Cuando ya ambos ya estaban acostados sintió como él la aferraba a su cuerpo pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos pudiendo sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo fornido de su novio.

Se removió un poco en la cama apoyando su mentón en los hombros de su novia —sé que solo faltan unos minutos para las doce de la noche pero no quiero que pienses que lo olvidé solo que quería ser el último en dártelas —colocó su mentón encima de su hombro —feliz cumpleaños mi vida —la giró hacia él y la besó pasando su mano por los muslos de Mina.

Volvieron acostarse y se abrazaron con ternura tenían ganas de entregarse uno al otro pero aún no era el momento. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Yaten cubriéndose con las mantas y a los pocos minutos ambos quedaron a dormir. Sus cuerpos se moldearon a la perfección como si ya desde siglos estuviese hechos el uno para el otro.

Durmió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios porque por fin su deseo se había hecho realidad y ahora nadie podría separar ese amor porque ellos dos eran uno solo.

*FIN*

Hola mis queridas lectoras espero les gustase este one shot para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Mina Aino.

De ante mano quiero agradecer a todas que se pasen por esta historia.

¿Qué les pareció?

Les dejo una pequeña explicación de la comida.

Sukiyaki: mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake.

Tonkatsu: chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita.

Kushiyaki: brochetas de carne y verduras.

Si desean me pueden agregar a Facebook: Naiara Moon de Chiba.

Gracias de nuevo a las que leen y me dejen sus lindos comentarios las quiero.

Felicidades Minako Aino, sailor venus.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
